


In Which Yev Is Sick

by fangirlscribbles



Series: The Adventures of Teenage Yevgeny Milkovich [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlscribbles/pseuds/fangirlscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yev gets sick when on a run with his dad</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Yev Is Sick

Ian was on his lunch break when he received a call from Mickey.  
  
"Mick, what's up," he greeted as he leaned back in his chair in the break room, digging in to the sandwich Mickey had made for him that morning. Mickey didn't usually make lunch for him, but Ian was already running late and desperately needed to shower.  
  
"Get your ass home," Mickey said, no hello or anything, sounding slightly frantic. Ian thought he could hear Yevgeny call out for him in the background, and there was some equally frantic shuffling.  
  
"Mick, what-"  
  
Ian heard a slightly desperate 'dad!' in the background.  
  
" _Now_ , Ian."  
  
When Ian got home fifteen minutes later he found Yev wrapped up in a sheet on the couch, three shades paler than usual and with a bucket on the floor next to him. Mickey was pacing in front of him, biting at his thumbnail. He spun around so quickly he almost fell over when Ian closed the door behind him.  
  
"Hey," Ian greeted and Yev cracked an eye open to look at him, "what's going on?"  
  
Mickey gestured with his arms to Yev. "Little man threw up all over me," he said, and Yev made a noise.  
  
"Not so little anymore, dad," he protested, but it sounded pretty weak. Mickey just scoffed and Ian straight up ignored his words. It was a more a token protest than anything anyway, Yev’s voice weak and a little shaky.  
  
Mickey resumed his pacing and Ian approached him, putting his hands on his shoulders to stop him. “Calm down and tell me what happened, okay?”  
  
“So you know I had a run to do today,” Mickey started, glaring at Ian when he sighed. Ian didn’t like it when Yev went on runs with his dad, but he had Mickey and Yev against him, and Svetlana gave no fucks, so he didn’t really have a say in it. “And, well, it’s Saturday and Yev had nothing to do, so he came with me.”  
  
Ian wanted to protest that Yev had homework to do, but said nothing. That was not the point, they could argue about that later.  
  
“I thought he seemed a bit off already this morning,” Mickey continued, refusing to make eye contact with Ian, “but you know what he’s like, he refused to stay at home.” Unfortunately, yes, Ian knew exactly what Yev was like. “So he came with me and we’d just handed the goods to the client and were on our way to the car when the little shit vomits, like, everything he’s had in the past 24 hours.”  
  
“Not everything,” Yev protested from the couch. He still hadn’t opened his eyes when Ian looked over and he looked absolutely exhausted, but he’d obviously been awake the whole time. “I can tell you there’ll definitely be more coming.”  
  
Ian didn’t doubt that – the boy sounded miserable. “You still feel sick, mouse?” Ian asked, going to crouch by Yev’s side and running a hand through his hair. Yev just made a small noise and nodded, not even protesting the nickname. Ian honestly couldn’t remember the last time Yevgeny had let any of parents call him _mouse_ without some sort of explosion in protest.  
  
But then, Ian supposed Yev just didn’t want to open his mouth – a second later, he was bent over the edge of the couch, heaving into the plastic bucket on the floor. Ian scrunched up his nose but stayed in place, stroking the back of Yevgeny’s head and his neck.  
  
“Seems like you have a stomach flu,” Ian said when Yev laid back down on the couch and got to his feet.  
  
He turned to Mickey, who looked absolutely horrified. “You are not getting anywhere near me,” he said, holding his hands up and backing away from Ian and Yev on the couch. “I don’t want to get sick, man. Can’t we just send him over to Lana?”  
  
Ian gave him a pointed look. “In his condition? Yeah, I don’t think so. Besides, if he puked on you, there’s a chance you’re already sick.”  
  
“Whatever, man, I’m staying the hell away from you guys.”  
  
Of course, Ian woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of Mickey retching and sobbing miserably. With a deep sigh, Ian resigned himself to taking care of his two favourite people until inevitably he, too, fell sick.

**Author's Note:**

> yo hit me up with prompts or something


End file.
